The Heir of the Founders
by Medieval Writers
Summary: What if Harry is the lost Heir of all the founders and then he soul bonds to ginny
1. The Prophecy

**The Heir of The Founders**

Gobric Gryffindor's eyes glazed over as he was looking at the new castle that was just finished building.

_The Heir of the Founders_

_Brave as Gryffindor_

_As loyal as hufflepuff_

_coning like Slytherin _

_Smart like ravenclaw _

_and as powerful as Merlin himself_

_He the man of the lighting bolt_

_the girl of seven with hair like the Phoenix feathers _

_Are destine to marry and take the lord of darkness to the depths of oblivion_

_at the age of sixteen and fifteen the will come of age and we will come back from dead_

_to guide them through the task and they will live while the Dark Lord dies_

_the power he knows not is love…. They will live while the Dark lord dies_

His returned to normal and all the founders and their families were looking at him with amazement. "Gryffindor what do you mean we will come back from dead, what year is this and how will we know when to come." Helga asked him.

"That i don't know sorry, Helga" Gobric told her "we will be summoned and once these two meet they can't help but stay by each other." and then he and his family went to gryffindor tower.


	2. Kings Cross

**The Start To The Prophecy**

Harry Potter just turned eleven and him and his cousin Dudley Just found out that they were wizards. They were both loved by their family and they were now heading for Kings Cross central station. Uncle Vernon said that they had a doctor's appointment with Crisandra because she was not feeling to well so they left quickly. The one and only problem was that they forgot how to get to onto the platform. "Packed with muggles." said a voice in the crowd.

"Muggles" Harry and Dudley said at the same time. then they approached the group of red heads that were walking to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Precy you first" said a plump women. but then harry spotted her. With the hair like phoenix feather. Her eyes like chocolate, his thoughts were interrupted when Dudley asked.

"Excuse me but could you tell m and my cousin Harry here how to get onto the platform." the women looked up.

"Sure dears, just run at the barrier as fast as you can and then you should be on the other side." she said with a bright smile, so then Dudley went first and then Harry, when they got to the other side, they politely wait to thank the nice women for her kindness. Just then their was another trolley that came zooming out of the barrier. "Hello again" said the women as step out of the barrier with the little girl behind her.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves, I'm Dudley Dursley and that there" he pointed at Harry, who was still staring at the girl. "is my cousin Harry P-" but before he could finish there was a loud bang and a green and fiery red light Dudley and the Woman looked over to see holding each other close. "HARRY!" screamed Dudley. The whole Platform went quite with the magic surging through the air.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Let go of that boy right now" shouted Mrs. Weasley but then there were six pops, there in front of everyone student or parent stood Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Kenway Potter and Merlin himself. Every magical person gasped then.

"Godric your prophecy came true, Gryffindor you did it only it is a little earlier than expected" Kenway Potter said "Can't wait to tell your daughter, my wife"

"Yes, yes Potter now come on lets get those two apart then you can brag" said Salazar as he and Gryffindor were moving to the two of them. When they got there the other four were right behind them. They all started chanting in an ancient language. After they were done the light faded and Harry Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter nee' Weasley stepped out of the light.

"Now that went well, but that is not how i thought they would get married" Exclaimed Gryffindor, As he and the others let out a sigh.

"So you are saying that in front of me are the only to Potters left, well except me of course." Kenway said with a smile "So does this mean that we start training them now."

"Yes, but only after we get Black out of that prison, what is it called again" explained Salazar

Molly looked over "do y-y-ou mean A-A-Azkaban, Sir." She managed to stutter out before she collapsed unconscious.

"MUM!" shouted Ginny as she tried to let go of Harry but when she did they both screamed in pain and grabbed each others hands again.

"Ah, yes Azkaban now I remember, Oh Helga can you revive her, I have a prison to visit." and with one big pop he was gone. Helga walked to Molly Weasley and said "Reconate" (it revives people that pass out from shock) and Molly started coming back around and once she was awake Harry asked.

"What do you mean the only potters supposed to be alive, I haven't even spoken to her yet. how can she be my wife, let alone I am only 11 and she is only 10. Wait how do I know that?"

"Because you two have soulbound to each other which means you can speak through your mind and see the others memories." Gryffindor told him.


	3. Hogwarts

**The Hogwarts Four**

Salazar apparated to the front of Azkaban. The pop of apparition was heard in the distance as the aurors readied for a fight. But once the person grow closer they stood down and saluted the lead auror came out and asked "So it is true the founders have returned."

"How did you know we were back" Salazar asked commonly and happily

"We got a patronis from madam bones to be expecting you."

"Good, good now I want my heir released and given back his possessions"

"I am sorry sir but we can not let him go he killed 13 people with a single curse and it seems his family likes killing as much as you do."

"Me I never liked killing is that how our successor manipulated the slytherins and gryffindors into a rivalry. and my heir is innocent go to hogwarts and get the rat named Scabbers and use a anti animargus charm on him."

"Ok sir" the auror answered and together with 10 others the apparated to hogwarts where they went to the headmasters office and waited.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

At the starting feast the sorting began and then Mcgonagall called out "Harry Potter" the hall fell silent.

_Ahh mister Potter I was hoping i would run into you the heir of all the founders. And ah i see that you you have met your wife so early. I know where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the hall

"Ginevra Potter" Mcgonagall said with a little bit of shock

The hall went quite. And whisper broke out of "Harry Potter doesn't have a sister does he" all the weasleys were looking at him confused and Angrily

"Potter why does our sister have your last name." Percy asked

"Ya cuz why?" Dudley asked

"She's my wife guys and ask the founders and merlin and your mother and they will all say she is my soulmate and we soul bonded that is why the founders and merlin came." He explained

"Who was the other guy" Percy asked much to his brothers shock

"Prefect percy not knowing an answer…" Replied George

"Never thought that day would come" Replied Fred

"I agree Percy you're supposed to know everything" Harry added

"And how do you know that Harry" Dudley asked in much amazing as Ginny joined them and sat beside Harry.

"Harry, Ginevra may we join you" Asked Gryffindor as the founders and Merlin came over and took seats with the two new Gryffindors. All the house tables looked at them in shock that Harry and Ginny had the founders and merlin sitting with them.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and started to talk " As you can see we have a few professors that will be helping for the next several years now….."

Godric stood up and said "Dumbledore you are under arrest for neglecting the last will and testament of Lily Rose Potter nee Evans and James Harold Potter." and behind him aurors appeared and march up to him and put on magical cuffs.

"Where is the prove." Dumbledore said as they took him off the podium

"Lily, James, Charles, and Dora would you show yourselves please" Harry's eyes went wide as he watched his dead parents materialize in front of his eyes.

"MUM, DAD?!" Harry yelled as he ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey son" James said eyes dancing with joy

"Hello sweety" Lily said with the same joy in her eyes

"Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirrell you are under arrest for the aid of Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle you are to be sentenced to death." everyone looked confused "sorry Tom I forgot that you hate that name you prefer Lord Voldemort!" everyone was shocked to say the least Snape white in the face from seeing Lily and James had gone even paler. "Did Dumbledore not tell you people that Voldemort is a half-blood and that Peter Pettigrew is alive and is in his animagus form by the name of scabbers." all the school gasped and the Weasley's rounded on percy for harboring a fugitive "and Dumbledore also sent an innocent man to prison he himself witnessed the change of secret keepers and right at this moment the Bones, Lovegoods, Blacks and Potters ancestors that married the children of the founders are at the ministry to watch fuge's resignation and to get the new minister appointed his name is James Harold Potter and he will lead the war to come with his wife, son and daughter-in-law they are the heirs of all four houses Harry James Potter is the heir of the houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Potter, Dumbledore where is the table of Potter in hogwarts there are five houses and you know that because you went back in time to just a day after we died and removed it from existence." Gryffindor finished with a intake of breath coming from every one but the potters and Ginny.

"I will go to the Defense against the dark arts classroom and remove the curse so that we can have a proper defense teacher by the name of Sirius Orion Black:" Slytherin exclaimed.

"The new Headmistress of Hogwarts will be Lily Rose Potter" everyone look like they were going to explode with surprise when ravenclaw said that

"the new potions mistress is going to be Dora Potter and the newest class is going to be Duelling and the teacher for that is going to be Charles Potter." Hufflepuff exclaimed

"The new History professor is going to be Remus Lupin" Merlin implied

"But he is a werewolf and that would be dangerous" Severus yelled at Merlin "because there is no cure to werewolf blood"

"That is also something Dumbledore did in our time he took the cure and made it disappear from history." Hufflepuff explained

"DON'T YOU GET DUMBLEDORE COULD HAVE STOPPED RIDDLE AT SCHOOL BUT HE LET IT GO. HE SET UP THIS WAR, HE MADE FAMILIES BE TORN APART!"Gryffindor and Slytherin screamed at the hall

Everyone was exasperated by this and the staff glared at there three ex staff members and stood up and started throwing hexes and curses at the three former staff members then after about ten minutes the students join them in hexing dumbledore. After about ten more minutes the aurors made one announcement.

"These five criminals, oh, almost forgot, 'Accio Scabbers" and as the rat came zooming towards him "are sentenced to a live in azkaban" and with that they left.


	4. The Siblings

**Getting Used To Hogwarts**

Harry James Potter and his wife Ginny Molly Potter were settling into hogwarts quite well. It was friday and they had potions with Professor Potter aka Gran. When they got to the dungeons they came across the Slytherins.

" Hey look it is potter and his ugly wife." said Draco Malfoy but right at that moment the potions door opened and Professor Potter stepped out of the classroom.

"50 points from Slytherin" Gran said when she said that Malfoy reacted badly.

"You have no right to take points from me Potter." Malfoy said

"100 points from Malfoy for insulting a professor a further 100 points for insulting heir of Slytherin and 300 points for the insult of Lady Hogwarts" Harry added. All the slytherins were glaring at Malfoy for putting them to the negative 430 points. "As it is please continue class professor Potter"

"Thank you Lord Hogwarts." She said with a wink and lead them all inside. " to start off hat is the difference between monkwood and wolfsbane. I know that this is not in the first year curriculum but it is essential to know with Voldemort still alive." And so potions continued at the end of the day Harry and Ginny went to talk to Harry's parents.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

"Life" said Harry to the Gargoyle and they climbed the stairs when they got their his parents were talking. His mother noticed him first.

"Hello sweetheart" Lily said to him

"Hey Mom, Dad you wanted to see us." Harry said

"Yes we did" Lily's face became serious "Harry are your brothers and sisters ok I have not notice them at Hogwarts?" Lily questioned

"What brothers and sisters the only family that I have is the Dursley's and that I have to stay with them. But in Privet Drive I have no friends so I don't know what you are talking about."

"DUMBLEDORE!" Both Lily and James yelled so that the whole school heard them and with that they took by floo Harry and Ginny with them to talk to Dumbledore.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

When they arrived at Azkaban prison Harry and the rest of his family went to the information desk and asked to see Albus Dumbledore. The Auror there lead them to Dumbledore's cell but when they got there they found a smiling Dumbledore.

"I knew you would come looking for your children good thing I erased my own memory of where I put them." he said with a evil smirk.

"Guard I want him given a dementor's kiss after his trial." James yelled and with that they left Azkaban.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

Once they got back to Hogwarts Lily broke down crying and Harry and Ginny left them to their grieving. Once Harry and Ginny got back to their room Harry sobbed to his hearts content as Ginny held him in a loving embrace and with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

As they entered the dream world they were meet with a strange site something they had never seen before, tall buildings and lots of people were right outside a window. Then it came to them that they were in a muggle school house.

"Miss. Potter and Mr. Potter stay after class for your punishment." The teacher said as they were about to leave

"Yes, " they answered in unison.

"You two will get to clean out all the bathrooms tomorrow during the break, now go home" Miss. Crotch said with a dismissive gesture.

As they were walking home the two potters (in the dream) started talking

"Why are we here Rose."

"Because mom and dad are dead and have been since we were 1 year old along with our brother. Nelson you know that aunt Jasmine says that we are lucky that we were put with her and Uncle Andrew and not with Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon from mums side they also said that we have some older brothers and sisters if I am correct there are 4 of them and 2 younger siblings that are lost."

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

As Harry and Ginny woke up from their slumber they sat bolt upright in bed and looked at each other and then exited the room at a run. As they approached the Headmistress office they slowed down. As they rounded the corner they ran into Gran and Gramps as they exited the office of Lily.

"What are you two doing out of bed so late." they asked with a hint of amusement tone in their voices.

"We have a question to ask did Dad ever have a sister by any chance named Jasmine and married a person named Andrew?" Harry asked quickly much to the shock of his Grandparents

"Yes, b-b-but how did you figure that out" said gran asked with a tone of worry.

"we had a dream" Harry said simply and with that they went to his parent.

"Mum, dad" Harry yelled as they entered to find them sitting with a photo that was salvaged.

"Yes, sweetheart" Lily answered in a hoarse voice "Shouldn't you two be in bed."

"Yes but we thought you might want to find were 2 of my siblings are" Harry added with excitement."

"really where are they" both parents asked.

"They are with….. Aunt Jasmine" Harry said excitedly

"Really" both said with gobsmacked expressions

AN: Sorry for not uploading sooner but I was busy with school. give me your opinuns on the next chapter and how it should be set up.


	5. The vist

**The Siblings are Found**

Lily and James potter went to bed that night knowing that the found three of the 10 kids they had. The next morning they woke up with a smile on their faces as they told Mcgonagall to prepare for a few new students. After they did that they went to get Harry and Ginny so that they could leave for america and visit Jasmine and Andrew.

"Harry, Ginny it's time to go to get the other 2." Lily said from outside the door.

"yeah we're coming mum just let us get changed out of our night wear." yelled Harry from the other side of the door.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

20 minutes later they were standing in front of the floo.

"Harry I know that you don't know how to floo so just stay with Ginny." said James as he picked up the floo pot. "Now when you go to the fireplace shout Otter Residents and you will appear in your Aunt and uncle's living room."

They stepped into the floo and Ginny yelled "OTTER RESIDENTS" and with that green flames licked them up and seconds later they disappeared.

TLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLHTLH

Harry was very dizzy when he stepped out of the fire place that he didn't notice the people in the room. The next thing he knew was that he and Ginny had wands to there face.

"Who are you" said the man in a deep voice

Then the next thing the man knew the fire went green again and it surprised him just long enough for Harry and Ginny to pull out their wands and point them at the person with a wand to their faces.

"Harry James Potter" Lily yelled "Is this how you treat your brother and sister and your aunt and uncle by pointing your wand at his face!"

"B-b-but he started it" Harry answered in a squeaky voice because he was terrified of his mother right now

"Lily dear he does have wand pointed at us." James answers

"I don't care they don't have the right, that is after all my job" She said with a smirk

Jasmine looked at them surprised and asked "Who are you?"

"Why sis its me James and my wife Lily"

"You can't be they are dead!" She shouted with tears in her eyes

"That is not entirely true is it" James said with a smirk

"B-but, wait how do we know this isn't a trick?" Jasmine replied

"Ask us anything, Sis" James answered

" Okay what is your animagus form and who came to live with us when you were 16 and I was 14"

"my animagus form is a Stag and Sirius Orion Black came to live with us when I was 16"

Jasmine shoot out of her seat like a missile and hugged him tightly "But how is it that you're alive"

"Well one thousand years ago Godric Gryffindor made a prophecy and it goes like this

_The Heir of the Founders_

_Brave as Gryffindor_

_As loyal as hufflepuff_

_coning like Slytherin _

_Smart like ravenclaw _

_and as powerful as Merlin himself_

_He the man of the lighting bolt_

_the girl of seven with hair like the Phoenix feathers _

_Are destined to marry and take the lord of darkness to the depths of oblivion_

_at the age of sixteen and fifteen the will come of age and we will come back from dead_

_to guide them through the task and they will live while the Dark Lord dies_

_the power he knows not is love…. They will live while the Dark lord dies_

So when these two" he pointed to Harry and Ginny "met on the platform they soul bonded and we came back with the founders and Mum and Dad too"

"Really so we can go back to the uk" Jasmine said excitedly

"Yes but you could have years ago what stopped you."

"Dumbledore"

_**AN: Sorry for the wait but i didn't know how to write this chapter. For the next Chapter guys please give me some ideas.**_


End file.
